Document EP-A-0 813 012 describes an example of this type of cable conduit, in which the tongues are used for attaching cable fixing collars.
The known cable conduit of this type has a disadvantage in that it requires special accessories at points where the cables are run out from the cable conduit, which increases the cost and complexity of using this cable conduit.